(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist support for use adjacent a keyboard during typing and a method for constructing the wrist support. In particular, the present invention relates to a wrist support for use adjacent a keyboard during typing which has a cushion layer on a base. The base has rounded edges around its perimeter and the cushion layer extends over the rounded edges of the base. An outer covering extends over the cushion layer and the base and acts to hold the edges of the cushion layer over the rounded edges of the base. The wrist support preform is constructed by a mold which first simultaneously cuts a sheet of base material and a sheet of cushion material to form the base and the cushion layer and then rounds the edges of the base by compressing the cut base with the cushion layer in the mold in the fully closed position.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has shown various methods of forming and cutting laminated members using a single combining molding and cutting process. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,033 to Cakmakci and U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,201 to Masui et al.
Cakmakci describes a decorative plastic trim strip and method and apparatus for forming. The trim is constructed of a plastic material and has two different layers. To cut and reshape the end of the trim, the trim is placed in the mold with the aesthetic outer surface down. The first mold has a cavity within which the trim rests. The first mold section is kept cool such that during cutting and reforming, the outer surface remains cool in order to maintain its appearance. The second mold section is heated in order to reshape the base or inner layer of the trim during cutting and reforming. The trim is cut and remolded by moving the first and second mold sections together. A knife edge extending upward from the first mold section forces a portion of the outer surface against the second mold section and places that portion of the outer surface in the same plane as the inner face of the trim. The knife edge also cuts the flash from the trim after molding. This method uses heat for reshaping of a previously cut end.
Masui et al describes a method of manufacturing a laminated body consisting of an upper layer member and a synthetic resin body, by the interaction of a male and female mold. A molten resin is used to form the synthetic resin body during molding. The molding and cutting of the laminated body is conducted in the same step which eliminates alignment problems concerning the center points of the upper layer member and the synthetic resin body.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 1,118,315 to Trist; U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,137 to Roth et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,655 to Fulkerson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,094 to Rock et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,880 to Miwa; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,608 to Vismara and U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,557 to Kimura which show various prior art methods of forming and cutting multilayer non-metallic members.
The prior art has also described different types of wrist support for use by typist. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,606 to Cassano et al shows a wrist support including a longitudinally extending rigid board with a foam layer and a cover to compress the foam to form a cushion. The foam layer does not extend over the edges of the rigid board on which the foam layer is mounted. The wrist support also includes a non-skid backing on the underside of the wrist support.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,255 to Fuller shows a wrist rest having a relatively rigid tubular core with a layer of resilient foam disposed about the core and a relatively soft covering disposed about the foam layer. The foam extends completely around the core including covering both ends of the core except, preferably along the bottom.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,360 to Roudybush et al which shows a resilient accessory for use on seats or as an armrest cap.
There remains a need however for a method of molding and cutting a multilayer non-metallic member in which the molding and cutting is conducted simultaneously to produce a multilayered member in which the top layer extends over the edge of the base.